Braixen's Jeopardy Rooms
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The following report consists of experiments run on 1 female member of the Fox Pokemon species, Braixen. Each test will consist of the Braixen being separated from her branch and require to overcome both physical challenges and logical-based puzzles. (This Braixen does NOT give up and WILL get to her branch, no matter how crazy, or hilarious, things get for her!)
1. Abstract

**Physical-Logical Experimental Observations: Test Subject 6-5-4**

**Abstract**

The following report consists of detailed descriptions and analysis of experiments run on 1 (one) female member of the Fox Pokemon species, Braixen; which shall be referred to as Test Subject 6-5-4. The purpose of these tests is to determine the exact Physiological and Mental effects, and the full extent of those effects, that occur when a Braixen is separated from its branch and must make a significant effort to reclaim it. The data will be collected through the position of obstacles between Test Subject 6-5-4 and her branch. These obstacles will range from psychical challenges and logical-based puzzles, although many will require **both** physical and mental prowess to overcome. Data points including and not limited to Test Subject 6-5-4's heart rate, obstacle completion time, efficiency of movement, brain activity, emotional responses, and intensity of said emotional responses will be collected via implants and used to determine the extent of the draw of a Braixen's branch to its owner. Said data will be collected and recorded in a data-log separate from this report.


	2. Experiment 001

**Physical-Logical Experimental Observations: Test Subject 6-5-4**

**Experiment 001: Multiple C****apacitive Touchscreen Panel Lock**

Braixen opened her eyes slowly, and she saw a ceiling with bars of white electric lights embedded in it. It took a moment for Braixen to be aware that she saw lying flat on her back. She blinked a couple of time before slowly moving into a sitting position. She looked around her and saw that she was within a small room entirely made of metallic polished panels, and there were no visible doors or windows.

Braixen was visibly unnerved by her location, and reached behind her to hold her branch close for security and comfort. However, as she reached over to the space above her tail, Braixen soon found herself unable to grab her branch. She turned her head, and let out a gasp when she saw that her branch was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened, and she clasped her paws together tightly as she began breathing heavily and looking around wide eyed and fearful.

In the midst of her panicking, a loud buzzer sounded from the wall across from her. A panel 2 feet tall and 1 foot wide slid open, revealing Braixen's branch resting on a small turn-table.

Relief washed over Braixen at the sight of her branch, and she got up with a smile and ran over to it. However, one foot away from it, Braixen noticed that the branch was behind glass. She huffed and stood in front of the sealed alcove, staring at her branch with her paws on her hips. She then reached out and tried to dig the tips of her digits into the sides of the alcove in an attempt to pull out the glass. She soon found that her digits could not get into the seems, and then angrily proceeded to pound on the glass, whining loudly at the fact that she couldn't get at her branch. She pressed the palms of the paws against the glass, tears starting to well up in her eyes as they were fixated on the branch.

Another loud buzzer sounded nearby, causing her to jump away from the alcove in surprise, pulling her paws in close to her fearfully. About two feet away from the branch's alcove, a section of the wall about a square foot in size open up, revealing a screen with a red circle in the center. Confused, Braixen peered curiously at the screen for a moment.

_"Tap the red circle to retrieve branch," _said a Text-to-Speech generated voice.

Braixen's head shot up as both her ears twitched. She looked around in vain to find the source of the voice. Before long, she gas up and brought her attention back to the screen. Smiling, she reached out and touched the red circle with her paw. Braixen turned hopefully to the alcove containing her branch, but the glass sealing it in didn't move. Confused by this, Braixen turned back to the screen and gave the red circle a harder tap. Now irritated, Braixen began hitting the red circle again and again furiously, wondering why the voice had lied to her.

_"You cannot tap the red circle with fur."_

Braixen paused in the midst of smacking the screen, and then pulled both her paws in and looked down at them in shock. She frantically looked over her white furry arms, getting more and more agitated by the minute. She then looked back at the screen, adorably distressed as her orange nose twitched as she sniffled sadly. At that point, her eyes crossed as they looked down at her quivering nose. She raised her paws to the sides of her face, and then slowly moved them down her snout until they reached her nose. She gently ran stroked her nose, and a smile spread across her face.

Braixen placed her paws on either side of the screen, and then she positioned her head in front of the screen. She took a quick breath, and then steadily moved her face forward until her nose pressed against the red circle. A pleasant chime sounded, causing Braixen to grin from ear to ear, and she immediately pulled back for the screen and looked towards her branch.

_"Tap both red circles at the same time to retrieve branch."_

This new statement wiped the grin from Braixen's face, and another buzzer sound brought her attention to a spot on the wall down near the floor. Another square foot sized screen was revealed, and another red circle could be seen.

Braixen's mouth hung open slightly, and her eyes darted to and from each of the red circles, a good three feet apart from each other. Braixen shook with frustration, and she clenched her paws as she stomped her right foot while grunting in anger. In the next moment, her rage suddenly vanished as a thought appeared to strike her. Braixen had paused in mid stomp, and she looked down as she lifted up her right footpaw and bent her leg to take a better look at the pads of the footpaw.

Braixen hummed to herself thoughtfully, and then she stepped over to the wall. She once again positioned her face in front of the first screen, but she also lifted her right leg up so that the underside of her right footpaw was in front of the lower screen. Braixen breathed in and out a few times as she readied herself, and then she moved both her face an her right footpaw forward to tap the red circles.

Another pleasant chime sounded, and Braixen found herself becoming gleeful once again as she hopped back from the wall and eyed her branch.

_"Tap all three red circles at the same time to retrieve branch."_

Braixen scowled when she heard this, and another buzzer sound revealed a third screen partway up the wall and two feet to the right of the first two screen.

Braixen huffed, but nevertheless walked huffily towards the wall to get herself in the right position. Looking confident and understanding the problem well enough, Braixen bent her legs slightly as she pointed her snout towards the topmost screen. She moved her body up and down three times, and then performed a short hop while kicking her feet out and moving her head forwards. Braixen's nose and footpaws all tapped the screens, resulting in another pleasant chime. However, the awkward move ended up causing Braixen to fall down hard on her rear.

Braixen angrily cried out in pain and anger as she shook her head and quickly stood back up. She frowned hard as she stood with her arms folded and a judgement expression on her face. Her expectations were low, and those low expectation were soon met.

_"Tap this next set of three red circles at the same time to retrieve branch."_

The buzzer sound came from the wall in general this time, and all three screens were closed off, and three new screen were revealed. This time, Braixen's reaction was that of utter disbelief. One screen was 3 feet up on the wall, the second was on the floor and two feet away from the wall, and the third was 1 foot up on the wall and 3 feet to the right of the first screen.

Braixen was utterly bewildered, once again breathing heavily as she gazed at the seemingly impossible challenge in front of her. Tears began to well up again, but then her branch caught her attention yet again.

Braixen sniffed loudly, and then she wiped her nose with her right forearm. Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Braixen refocused on the three red circles in the three square-foot screens. She nodded curtly, and then walked over the screen on the ground and put her left footpaw on the red circle. She then extended her arms and let herself fall forward. Her paws hit the wall, catching her before her snout slammed into the screen. She then leaned forward a bit more until her nose touched the red circle on the screen.

She took a moment to catch her breath, and from her odd position, she looked over at the third screen to her right. Keeping her left footpaw on the screen on the floor, Braixen lifted her right leg slowly and held it out to her right. She then swung her leg forwards towards the wall the bottom of her footpaw landed on the wall.

Braixen pouted, frowning when she saw that her footpaw was about an inch or two away from the third screen and its red circle. With her nose still pressed against the first screen, Braixen grimaced as she stretched her right leg out. She shut her eyes tightly as she fought to maintain her awkwardly balanced position, while still straining to stretch out her right leg. She could feel her right footpaw slowly sliding across the wall, and she fought as hard as she could to hold her position. After a tense minute, the pleasant chime sounded again, causing Braixen's strength and focus finally give out. She fell to the floor like a rag doll, panting as she fought to catch her breath after her exertion.

Eventually, Braixen managed to catch her breath enough to neaten up the fur on her face. She then stood up and dusted off her fur dress before looking up and seeing a sight that caused her to gasp with joy. The glass sealing her branch had slid down out of the way.

Braixen squealed with delight as she quickly grabbed her branch out of the alcove and held it close, tenderly rubbing it against her cheek. This moment was interrupted by a sudden pinch in her left arm. Braixen looked at the spot, and she saw that there was a red dart sticking out of her arm.

Before Braixen could piece together what was going on, a wave a drowsiness overtook her, and she fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Experiment 002

**Physical-Logical Experimental Observations: Test Subject 6-5-4**

**Experiment 002: Magnetically Mounted Cube on ****Bio-lubricated Low Friction ****Surfac****e**

Braixen twitched a bit as she lay slightly curled up and asleep on the floor. Then her eyes blinked open as she suddenly became awake and aware. She breathed heavily as she looked around the apparently new room, which had similar attributes to the previous one, but was a different size. The room was simply a large square, with a very shiny, white floor that seemed to be coated with something; with the exception of the black tiled square Braixen was with lying on near one of the walls. In addition, a large metallic looking cube 3 cubic feet in size was sitting in the exact center.

Braixen took in the scene with confusion, but was then overtaken by alarm as she took a quick look behind her at her tail. Braixen let out a weeping cry of dismay as she looked about the room helplessly.

_"Branch is located under cube," _announced the computer generated voice.

Braixen's whimpering ceased upon hearing this, and her ears twitched slightly as she got up to her feet. She looked over at the metal cube, and then smiled as she ran forward towards it, with both arms out to shove the cube away. The moment her left footpaw touched the shining white floor, it slid forward and caused Braixen to nearly fall forward. She kicked out her right leg as she flailed her arms and slid sideways while spinning. She brought her right footpaw down to try and stop herself, but this merely caused her to spin around faster and in tighter circles.

Braixen cried out and bent over backwards in desperate attempt to stop, and ended up falling over completely and sliding on her back towards the wall. After bumping headfirst into the walls, Braixen sat up quickly and looked over at the cube she had slid right past. After a brief moment of panting, Braixen slammed her paws onto the floor and pushed herself up. Her footpaws skidded across the floor again, and Braixen grunted in irritation as she found herself unable to stand up.

She finally landed on her behind and sat hugging her knees, scowling at the cube, the floor, and the entire room at large. She then put her forepaws up against the wall behind her and pushed hard as she slowly got up onto her feet. After taking a moment to steady her body and line herself up with the cube, Braixen pushed off from the wall and slid forward. She bent her legs as she slid forward, and she smiled as she extended her arms to push the box.

Braixen's palms hit the side of the cube solidly, but the cube didn't move at all in-spite of the solid hit. Braixen stared at the cube for only a moment, and then pushed hard against it to make it move. Braixen pressed her feet down onto the floor hard in order to keep herself stable and provide herself with enough traction to throw all her weight against the side of the cube. However, the pads of her footpaws eventually slid freely across the shiny floor, causing Braixen to cry out in desperation as she suddenly had no grip and was running in place with her forepaws against the cube.

After a few seconds, Braixen fell down flat on her face, or as flat as she could with her long snout. She huffed as she gently rubbed her nose with her left paw and pushed herself up with her right paw. When she tried lift herself up onto her feet, they promptly slipped up off of the floor, causing her legs to go up and then strike the floor at the knees.

Braixen hissed at the pain, her teeth clenched as she waited for it to recede. Then she frowned at the floor and moved her right forepaw over it. She watched as it slid wildly around, exaggerated her subtle arm movement into wild slipping and sliding. It was at that moment that an idea struck her, and she quickly sat on her rear and pushed off away from the cube with her feet.

Braixen slid on her bottom back towards one of the four walls, and then she moved herself into one of the room's four corners. Braixen used the walls to slowly push herself up again. Once she was standing, Braixen put one paw against the wall, and then pushed off.

Braixen didn't lift her feet up as she slid. She merely moved them back and forth as she slid across the room, only a few inches away from the wall. When she got close to the next corner, Braixen turned her feet and leaned her body to the left, and also pushed off from the wall with her right forepaw for good measure. This allowed her to smoothly turn 90 degrees while not loosing any speed. In fact, Braixen actually started to slid a little faster.

Braixen repeated this every time she neared a corner, moving around the room in an oblong track, building up speed as she did so. After performing around 8 laps, Braixen nodded to herself as she went into her endgame. When she approached a corner for the umpteenth time, Braixen made a slightly sharper turn, so that her path led in the direction of the cube in the center of the room.

With a fierce, determined cry, Braixen twisted her body so that she struck the side of the cube with her shoulder, throwing all of her weight and built-up speed into the blow.

The cube made a loud, hollow sounding metallic sound when Braixen struck it, and she could feet the aftershock vibrating through her body. She leaned at an angle against the side of cube, panting loudly from the extended sliding and the collision itself. Then she happened to look down and saw that she was successful in moving the cube over, revealing a two foot by two foot square gap in the floor.

Braixen let out a cry of delight when she saw the her branch lying in the bottom of the newly revealed hole, but then her feet suddenly slipped again, causing her to fall flat again. Braixen quickly slid off of the gap and immediately reached down into it. She strained as hard as she could, but her paw just couldn't reach all the way down to her branch.

Braixen whimpered as she pulled her arm out and stared at the small hole. She knew that the only way to retrieve her branch would be for her to physically go down into the pit, but as she measure the 2 foot square hole with her paws and arms, she knew that she wouldn't be able to squeeze through it.

During her fretting, however, Braixen could feel her feet and legs still slipping and sliding over the floor. This caused her to let out a little gasp and stare down at the floor. In the next moment, Braixen was rolling herself across the floor, huffing and puffing with a look of embarrassment on her face as she did so. After about a minute of this, began rubbing her forepaws hard onto the floor, and then rubbing the slippery substance she picked up onto her torso, hips, and legs.

Once she was satisfied, Braixen crawled across the floor on her stomach towards the 2 foot by 2 foot square opening. She took nodded her head, and then crawled arms and head first into the opening. The first half of her body slipped into the whole effortlessly, but Braixen became hung up on her fur dress and hips for a moment. Braixen grunted loudly from within the hole as she kicked her legs frantically to get the rest of her body through. Eventually, the kicking stopped, and Braixen slowly pointed her legs straight up. She then took a deep breath, held it, and gave her body a wiggle.

All of a sudden, Braixen felt herself slip right through the hole, and she exhaled loudly as she fell several feet and landed hard at the bottom of the dark pit.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Braixen's eyes gleefully beheld her branch. She quickly stood up while at the same time snatching her branch off of the floor. Braixen was all smiles as she held her branch tightly, only to have it slip right out of her slippery paws.

Braixen blinked in confusion, but then cutely giggled as she stuck her paws into one of the parts of her body she hadn't made slippery: the orange-red fur in her ears.

When she was satisfied that her paws were clean enough, Braixen bent over to pick up her branch. A stinging pain in her right thigh caused her to pause, and she quickly turned to see another dart sticking out of it.

Braixen's eyes widened, and she whimpered a bit before her eyes became drowsy and she fell to the floor unconscious.


	4. Experiment 003

**Physical-Logical Experimental Observations: Test Subject 6-5-4**

**Experiment 003: Simulated Weight Via Vertical Piston Applied Downward Force For ****Upper Body Muscular Strength Stress Test **

Braixen groaned as she lay face down on the floor. As she slowly regain consciousness, she lifted up her head and blinked several times as her vision cleared. She was in a smaller square room, with the only notable feature being four red lines on the floor arranged in a 3 square foot square.

Braixen peered at the design as she lay on the floor, looking very much uninterested and unhappy, until a panel on the wall across form her slid open, revealing her branch in another alcove sealed behind glass.

_"Stand in he red square to retrieve branch," _announced the transcribed voice.

Being able to immediately see her branch was encouraging to Braixen, and she immediately scrambled to her feet and ran over to the marked area. However, she stopped just short of it, and nervously wrung her paws as she eyed the surface. After a few nervous breaths, Braixen careful lifted her right foot and gently placed it within the square. Cringing a little with her eyes closed, Braixen slid her foot around a bit to test to surface. She then opened her eyes and relaxed a great deal when she found that it wasn't at all slippery.

Now smiling and eagerly awaiting her branch, Braixen confidently stepped into the square and nodded expectantly.

_"Raise arms above head to retrieve branch."_

Braixen appeared confused by this, but merely shrugged and raised her arms up as instructed.

At that moment, Braixen's ears picked up the sounds of clanking, grinding, and other mechanical noises coming from right above her. As look of puzzlement was on her face, the section of ceiling right above her was suddenly forced downward by a piston above the room.

Braixen cried out in fright as the palms of her paws were smacked by the section of ceiling, which then proceeded to force Braixen down further until both her knees were bent.

With wide eyes and clenched teeth, Braixen looked up nervously at the large, square plate pushing her down. Both her arms and legs were shaking as she struggled to hold the piston up above her. However, her moment of stress was suddenly interrupted by a pleasant chime that ran through the small room. Her ears twitched as they picked up a subtle clacking sound, and her nose twitched as it picked up a familiar scent. She looked before her, and saw that the alcove had opened up, and her branch had been ejected onto the floor in front of her. However, the branch was a bit more than a foot away from her, and both of her paws were seriously occupied at the moment. Braixen simply didn't have the courage to try and get out from under the 'Braixen crusher' she was trapped under to try and retrieve her branch.

Braixen swallowed hard, and began huffing and puffing as she strained against the immense weight she was holding up. With a mighty heave, Braixen pushed up the piston so that she was no longer bending her knees. Then, she slowly and carefully walked forward while sliding her paws along the section of ceiling. Eventually, she had made it to the very edge of the square area.

Braixen was now shaking with nervousness as well as physical exertion, but she kept her eyes on her branch as she carefully lifted her left footpaw. She felt the massive force of the piston run through her as she was essentially standing on only one leg, but she endured as she slowly stuck out her left leg towards her branch. Flexing her three toes, Braixen carefully placed her footpaw onto her branch, and then used them to crab hold of the branch as tightly as she could.

Braixen's breathing was heavy and fast as she carefully brought her leg back in, focusing as hard as she could to not drop her branch. Once her leg was back within the red square, Braixen gulped as she ran over in her head what she was going to have to do next.

Braixen twisted her leg and foot paw slightly in order to point her branch in an upward angle. Then, while still holding up the weight above her with her paws, Braixen opened her mouth and slowly bowed her head. Conscious of the weight above her all the time, Braixen bent her head down as far as she dared and bit in the direction of her branch.

Relief surged through her when she felt her teeth strike wood, and she promptly put her right foot back down as she held her branch in her mouth. In spite of her stressful situation, she was smiling and bright eyed. With a new sense of confidence instilled in her by being in contact with her branch, Braixen, narrowed her eyes as she proceeded to get out from beneath the piston.

Braixen carefully turned her body sideways, shuffling her feet as she did so. Then, after letting her arms and legs bend at their joints for a second, Braixen threw all her strength upwards at the piston and hopped sideways out from underneath it. As soon as Braixen was no longer holding the piston up, it came down hard with all of it's force and slammed into the floor.

Braixen would have cheered triumphantly at escaping being crushed, however, she had overestimated how fast and far she'd be able to hop out of the way in a split second, resulting in the piston coming down the tip of her left footpaw.

Braixen froze for a moment, and then cried out loudly in pain before grabbing her left leg and frantically pulling as hard as she could. Eventually she fell flat on her back, panting breathlessly as she stared at her toes beneath the piston.

_"Retrieve branch to raise piston."_

Braixen was caught off guard by this, for she was sure she had already retrieved her branch. However, it suddenly occurred to her that she had lost it when she had cried out in pain. She turned around and saw that her branch had landed a few feet away.

Grunting in irritation, Braixen rolled over onto her stomach and reach out towards her branch. It seemed just out of reach at first, but Braixen stubbornly strained to stretch out her right arm as far as she could, and she delicately tapped the end of her branch with one digit.

Braixen gasped out in relief as the piston rose, freeing her footpaw. She dragged herself across the floor over to her branch, and let out a sigh as she sniffed at it to calm herself. She then rolled over again and got up in a sitting position next to her branch, and as she held it tightly in her right paw, she carefully raised her throbbing left footpaw and began blowing on it in an attempt to sooth the pain.

At that moment, Braixen was interrupted by a dart that suddenly lodged itself in Braixen's left leg. Braixen upper body began to wobble as the transcribed voice made an announcement before she lost consciousness.

_"It is imperative that as close to optimal well-being is maintained, therefore all potentially distracting injuries and pains __clandestinely treated."_


End file.
